gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Marcelreise11/Archiv 2
Archiv 2010 - 2011: Beiträge die älter als den 02.02.2010 sind und jünger als den 25.01.2011! Sat.1 Finde ich gut, dass du Sat.1 aus deiner Liste entfernt hast... Zaibatsu 19:36, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe Sat. 1 entfernt, weil ich es fast nie gucke. MFG GTA SA FAN 19:03, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Quelle: Google Hallo GTA SA FAN, ich wollte nur eben loswerden, dass Google keine Quelle ist. Gib bitte eine konkrete Seite an, auf der das Bild zu finden ist. Zaibatsu 22:22, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Oh, ich habe fast bei jeden Bild in jeden Wiki Google als Quelle angegeben. MFG GTA SA FAN 19:03, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Adolf Hitler Hi, wieso korrigierst du Adolf Hitler anstatt es zu löschen? Selbst wenn man sich mit dem Spiel nicht auskennt, kann man sich denken, dass Liberty City Stories nicht die Vorgeschichte von Hitler ist. Zaibatsu 19:57, 10. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Wer ist dieser "Adolf Hitler" von dem du schreibst? MFG GTA SA FAN 13:59, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich tippe mal auf den "Adolf Hitler". Ice 14:04, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich möchte wissen, wer ist dieser Adolf Hitler, ihr im GTA Wiki? Ich habe noch nie seinen Namen bei Zuletzt Geändert gesehen. Oder ist das ein unregistrierter Benutzer?. MFG GTA SA FAN 14:11, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Jemand hatte im „Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories“-Artikel die III aus GTA III durch Adolf Hitler ersetzt – allerdings mit Tippfehler. Diesen hattest du korrigiert anstatt zu löschen. Zaibatsu 18:28, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Achso, entschuldigung Zaibtsu, dadran habe ich gar nicht dran gedacht. Ich habe es einfach verbessert. Statt III hinzuschreiben. MFG GTA SA FAN 18:31, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Macht ja nichts, hatte mich nur interessiert. Zaibatsu 21:59, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Artikel Wieso erstellst du den selben, eben gelöschten Artikel nochmal? Der hat rein gar nichts mit GTA zu tun. Homie 15:01, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe den Artikel nicht erstellt, nur was verändert. Der eine Unangemeldete Benutzer hat den wieder erstellt, nicht ich. MFG GTA SA FAN 15:03, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Verstehe, aber wieso veränderst du den überhaupt noch? Homie 15:16, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) 1. Ich wusste es nicht das zu GTA gehört hat. 2. Ich wusste es auch nicht, das der schon mal gelöscht wurde. MFG GTA SA FAN 15:18, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Los Santos Was änderst du immer nach meinen Bildern? Checker of Necker 16:34, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Was in die Klammern steht, habe ich geändert. MFG GTA SA FAN 19:03, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Fett Hallo GTA SA FAN, mache bitte alle „Siehe auch“-Links, die du fett gemacht hast, wieder zurück. Die brauchen nicht fett und ich habe kein Bock, die alle wieder umzuformatieren. Zaibatsu 23:06, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Und zusätzlich die „Bandenmitglieder“-Kategorie: Wir haben für jede Gang eine separate Kategorie, zum Beispiel für die Los Santos Vagos die Kategorie „Vagos“. Zaibatsu 23:08, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Achso. MFG GTA SA FAN 19:03, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Missionen Hier, weil du ja neue Einträge haben wolltest ;D Nein im Ernst. Wo kommst du bei welchem GTA nicht weiter? Ich könnte dir vielleicht helfen, hab fast alle Teile außer den ersten durchgespielt. LanceVanceDance 17:52, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ich komme bei GTA 3, GTA LCS und GTA VCS nicht mehr weiter. MFG GTA SA FAN 18:12, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Dann sag mir mal die Missionen, hab ich alle drei durchgespielt. LanceVanceDance 18:18, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ok, von GTA 3 weiß ich nicht. Aber bei GTA VCS ist es Jive Drive und bei LCS sind es folgende Missionen Love & Blei (von Donald Love), Götzendämmerung (von der Kirche zum Beichten), Friedensmisshandlungen (von Salvatore Leone) und Crazy ‘69’ (von Leon McAffrey). MFG GTA SA FAN 18:23, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Okay, spielst du mit Cheats oder ohne? Ich hoffe doch ohne^^ Hier erstmal zu Crazy 69: Nimm am besten gleich die Sanchez, die rechts steht. Fahr mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit zum Park und geh rein. Jetzt siehst du scon bestimmt einige Typen. Du musst dich ein kleines bisschen weg von denen stellen (also knapp vor sie), da dein Katana weit schlagen kann, aber dich so die Gegner nicht treffen können. Wegen der Zeit sollte es eigentlich kein Problem sein. Und die Forellis spawnen ja immer wieder neu. Ich hoffe, das hilft soweit bei der Mission, die anderen folgen bald noch. LanceVanceDance 18:29, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen aber ich spiele GTA LCS mit Cheats. Achso ich habe immer mit einer Waffe geschossen, aber das nie mit das Messer gemacht. MFG GTA SA FAN 18:34, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) War nur ein Joke. Versuch es mal mit dem Katana, das ist viel einfacher, glaub mir. Weil mit der Waffe brauchst du viel länger, um die Forellis zu töten. Das Katana tötet mit einem Schlag (gelegentlich auch mit 2). LanceVanceDance 18:36, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Dann versuch ich es heute abend noch oder morgen. Danke für deine Hilfe. Bei welcher Mission komme ich zum 3. Stadtbezirk hin? MFG GTA SA FAN 18:41, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ich habe gestern Abend ca. 21:15 Uhr die Mission Crazy ‘69’ geschafft. Ab welcher Mission kommt man in den 3. Stadtbezirk? Ich kommen bei folgende Mission nicht mehr weiter: *GTA III: Weiß ich nicht, wie die Mission heißt. *GTA LCS: Love & Blei (von Donald Love), Götzendämmerung (von der Kirche zum Beichten), Friedensmisshandlungen (von Salvatore Leone) und Yardie-Schutzengel (von Leon McAffrey) *GTA VCS: Jive Drive Wäre dir dankbar wenn du mir helfen könntest. MFG GTA SA FAN 10:46, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe im Game Wiki geantwortet. LanceVanceDance 11:36, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ich glaube ich schaffe die Missionen nicht. MFG GTA SA FAN 11:44, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Bereichsleiter Mach dir nichts drauss. Ich finde du hättest es aber wirklich verdient. Naja, kann man nichts machen. Mach weiter so :) TheTruth1995 16:32, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe mich schon so dadrauf gefreut, Bereichsleiter für SA oder LCS/VCS zu werden. Da hast du recht, man kann nichts dran machen. MFG GTA SA FAN 16:42, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) AWB Bot Hello, you requested your bot be added, or someone using your IP. Please confirm on the page that you are indeed it's owner and I will add the bot. Thanks :) --Charitwo (talk) 20:50, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Was???? Ich kann kein Englisch, nur deutsch. Kann einer mir es BITTE übersetzen MFG GTA SA FAN 14:47, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :„Jemand, wahrscheinlich du selber, hat einen Bot beantragt. Bitte bestätige auf der Seite, dass du der Antragsteller bist, damit der Bot hinzugefügt werden kann.“ Zaibatsu 18:48, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich wollte erst ein haben, aber jetzt doch nicht. MFG GTA SA FAN 09:15, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bearbeiten Bild = Datei Hallo GTA SA FAN, du brauchst dir nicht die Extra-Arbeit zu machen und aus Bild „Datei“ zu machen. Die Bilder funktionieren auch so. Ich mache das nur, wenn ich gerade einen Artikel wegen etwas Anderem bearbeitet und das zufällig sehe. Zaibatsu 19:39, 26. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hi Zaibatsu, Ich mache das nur, weil ich nichts zu tun habe. MFG GTA SA FAN 09:55, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Links Korrektur Achso ;) Kannst das nächste Mal ja Links korrigieren (San Andreas in San Andreas (1) und San Andreas (SA) einteilen, zum Beispiel). Das führt wenigstens zu was :) Zaibatsu 13:06, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ok, dann versuche ich das nächste Mal das. Gib mal weitere Beispiele bitte an. MFG GTA SA FAN 13:10, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::An San Andreas hast du eigentlich schon genug zu knabbern, gibt noch hunderte falscher Links. Die Titel der Begriffsklärungsseiten bieten eigentlich immer genug Arbeit. Zaibatsu 12:48, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich finde aber nichts zum Link fixen. MFG GTA SA FAN 17:30, 21. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::Hier ist eine Liste: Link! Die Artikel, die dort aufgelistet sind, enthalten einen Link auf die Seite San Andreas. Wir unterscheiden im Wiki ja aber zwischen San Andreas (1) und San Andreas (SA), das müsste noch bearbeitet werden. Zaibatsu 17:49, 21. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok, ich versuche es mal. MFG GTA SA FAN 17:52, 21. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Das Verschieben von Seiten habe ich damit nicht gemeint! Bitte keine Seiten mehr verschieben! Zaibatsu 19:00, 22. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Was meintest du dann? MFG GTA SA FAN 11:11, 23. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Die Links innerhalb von Artikeln zu verbessern, sofern die Verlinkung im Artikel nicht mit dem tatsächlichen Artikelnamen übereinstimmt. Zaibatsu 18:32, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Sorry, aber irgendwie hast du es immer noch nicht verstanden, liegt vielleicht an mir^^ Mache einfach so weiter wie immer. Zaibatsu 14:40, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Ok, dann mache ich so weiter, wie sonst. MFG GTA SA FAN 15:07, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Änderung (Ära, 1) Sry aber deine Änderung am Artikel Stadtteile muss Rückgängig gemacht werden. Die Liste war früher schon in Ordnung. In der letzten Spalte steht Ära und nciht Spiel. Also wenn es GTA SA ist, muss da GTA III stehen, weil es zu der Ära GTAIII gehört. GTAFreak05 09:33, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Kann da nicht statt Ära, Spiel hingeschrieben werden? MFG GTA SA FAN 09:36, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Also am Anfang hatte ich das auch so. Aber dann hab ich Zaibatsu gefragt ob es gut ist, er hat gesagt ich soll es lieber mit der Ära hinschreiben. GTAFreak05 10:10, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, Was bedeutet eigentlich das Wort "Ära"? Mache ich das gut mit die Stadtteile mit die Bilder, ich kann das nur bei VC und SA machen, bei LC nicht. MFG GTA SA FAN 10:12, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ein anderes Wort für Ära ist auch Zeitalter oder Zeitabschnitt. Das mit den Bilder machst du gut. Aber für die 3D GTA's musst du dann gute Bilder machen, wo man so gut wie möglich alles vom Stadtteil sieht. Bei VC und SA würde es ja gehen. Aber bei LC wird es etwas schwieriger. Keine Möglichkeit zum Hochfliegen auf Dächer. Und die Dächer existieren größtenteils in GTA 3 und LCS nicht GTAFreak05 10:21, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok, wie wird das Zeitalter bei die GTA's berechnet? Ich mache das nur von GTA 1 SA und VC, von LC geht das irgendwie nicht. Kann man bei GTA IV nicht fliegen? MFG GTA SA FAN 10:29, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Doch kann man. Ich meinte GTA III und GTA LCS. Da kann man nicht fliegen. Die Äras sind folgendermaßen augelistet: GTAFreak05 10:35, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ich meinte woher man es weis welche Ära das ist. MFG GTA SA FAN 10:40, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Habe ich doch gerade aufgelsitet welches Spiel welche Ära ist. Dann guckst du halt in welchem Spiel z.B Ganton ist, in dem Fall SA, dann weiß du es ist die GTA III Ära GTAFreak05 10:50, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Ich meinte wie die Ära berechnet wird von der Zeit oder von 2D, 3D und Vogelperspektive. MFG GTA SA FAN 10:53, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Achso meinst du das. Sag das doch gleich. Also die 2D GTA's sind die GTA 1 Ära, die 3D GTA's bis VCS sind die GTA III Ära, und die mit der neuesten Grafik und dem neuen Liberty City (also GTA IV und CW) sind die GTA IV Ära GTAFreak05 10:57, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Das meinte ich die "ganze Zeit". MFG GTA SA FAN 11:01, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Änderung (Ära, 2) Es geht um die Zusammengehörigkeit von den einzelnen Spielen: GTA 1, 2 und die London-Teile gehören zusammen, während GTA III, Vice City, San Andreas, Advance, Liberty City Stories und Vice City Stories einen anderen Inhalt darstellen, der nichts mit den Vorgängern zu tun hat. GTA IV und Konsorten bilden auch eine Abgrenzung zu den anderen beiden Äras. Zaibatsu 11:05, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ok. MFG GTA SA FAN 11:09, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::So bin jetzt fertig mit Vice City und San Andreas bei GTA 1. MFG GTA SA FAN 12:08, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe einen Fehler gefunden! Hi GTA SA FAN! Ich habe einen Fehler auf deiner Disku gefunden: Ganz oben steht bei dir "Wikommen auf meine '''Diskussionsseiteseite! Es heißt aber '''meiner. Ich wollte es dir nur sagen. Gta4Gamer 08:34, 4. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Frohe Ostern! ::Hi Gta4Gamer ::Danke, das du mir es geschrieben hast und FROHE OSTERN. MFG GTA SA FAN 09:23, 4. Apr. 2010 (UTC) GTA IV in Deutschland Hi GTA SA FAN also ich glaube das es hier in Deutschland nur noch ca.25€ kostet, allerdings sind das die zensierten Versionen, bei Gamesonly.at kostet es 30€ aber das ist die Uncut-Version. Jetzt weißt du es. ;) Happy Easter ZacPac 10:20, 4. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ich habe es Februar 2010 in Medi Max für 29,95€ gesehehn. Aber die USK ab 18 Version. FROHE OSTERN!!! MFG GTA SA FAN 10:24, 4. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Also zur Zeit wird in allen Großläden (Satrun, Media Markt etc.) GTA IV Platinum für 30 € verkauft. Wenn du es noch billiger haben willst, musst du in Second Hand Läden oder kleineren Geschäften nachschauen GTAFreak05 10:51, 4. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Bei Medi Max war/ist es auch die GTA IV Platinum-Version für 29,95€, mit das neue USK-Design. MFG GTA SA FAN 10:58, 4. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ComputerBild Spiele Hi GTA SA FAN! Ist das Heft gut? Ein Tipp: falls du eine Xbox360 hast, solltest du dir "360live" holen. Vergessen zu signieren! Gta4Gamer 18:48, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Das Heft ist gut, für 5€ gerade auch nicht günstig. Aber viele Spiele zum lesen drin. Ich habe keine PS3 und X360. MFG GTA SA FAN 18:49, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Die Ausgabe mit dem Spiel Red Dead Redemption war vom 1/2010. MFG GTA SA FAN 09:50, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) 'VCS' egal ich hab schon gta vcs Gamer3000 09:50, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Du spielst das GTA VCS von dein Bruder und du hast die Signatur vergessen, aber ich habe sie noch ergänzt. MFG GTA SA FAN 10:08, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bilder Habe die farben auch von San Andreas z.B. in Vice city Washington Beach das Strandfarbe ist von San Andreas. Übrigens nenne mich er. :) VoodooDriver 10:11, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Du hast die In-Game-Karten-Farbe von SA in Liberty City und Vice City eingesetzt. Habe dein Abschnitt vom Porter Tunnel heute noch bisschen verbessert, kannst du versuchen davon ein Foto zu machen und hier hochzuladen. Dann können die anderen sehen, wie das aussieht. MFG GTA SA FAN 10:16, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) SchülerVZ Verrätst du mir auch deinen Namen ? Weil bei euch in Geseke hab ich keine Don-Bosco-Schule gefunden. Geseke liegt doch in Nordrhein-Westfalen oder ? Mich findest du unter Karl L.. ZacPac 10:35, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Such mal statt Geseke, Salzkotten. Geseke und Salzkotten liegen in NRW. Ich heiße Marcel Reise. MFG GTA SA FAN 10:38, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Wenn alles klappt dann müsst ich dich jetz hizugefügt ham. ZacPac 10:42, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Es hat alles geklappt. MFG GTA SA FAN 10:45, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Illegale Beschaffung urheberrechtlich geschützter Inhalte Im Wiki stellen wir keine Hinweise zur illegalen Beschaffung urheberrechtlich geschützter Inhalte zur Verfügung. Bitte habe Verständnis dafür, dass ich deinen Kommentar dahingehend bearbeitet habe. Zaibatsu 17:39, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) TheTruth1995 hatte denn Link zuerst darein geschrieben und dann habe ich denn nachher noch mal geschrieben. Aber das Bild durfte ich hochladen oder auch nicht? MFG GTA SA FAN 17:52, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich weiß momentan nicht mehr worums geht... Chris 17:55, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Du weißt doch, die Seite wo man von YouTube Videos runterladen kann und die mit ????.net aufhört. MFG GTA SA FAN 17:57, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Achsooooooo. Ja, okay, alles klar. Tut mir leid. Wird nicht mehr vorkommen.Chris 18:00, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Jo, bei mir wird es auch nicht mehr vorkommen. Aber das Bild durfte ich doch hochladen, oder nicht? MFG GTA SA FAN 18:04, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Suche mal unter Google nach San Andreas Radio. Welches Bild meinst du? Zaibatsu 20:36, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ok, mache ich heute Nachmittag. Ich meinte dieses Bild thumb|250px. Durfte ich dieses hochladen? MFG (GTA SA FAN) 79.196.226.231 07:00, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Klar, das hat ja nichts mit der Thematik zu tun. Zaibatsu 15:53, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Danke. Also alle Bilder die mit GTA oder Rockstar Games was zu tuhen haben, darf ich hier hochladen? MFG GTA SA FAN 15:12, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Auf Grand Theft Auto bezogene Bilder darfst du durchaus hochladen. Wenn du die Bilder für den „Eigenbedarf“ hochladen willst, solltest du dich in Maßen halten. Zaibatsu 19:36, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Achso und danke. MFG GTA SA FAN 16:14, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Claude in SA Ok, danke. Habe das Bild von YouTube aus ein Video kopiert und mit Paint bearbeitet und hier hochladen. Habe das weiße was unten rechts ist stehengelassen, hatte kein Bock das zu entfernen. MFG GTA SA FAN 16:22, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hir GTA SA FAN ich wollte dich fragen wann der Anruf kommt wo Catalina ausversehen CJ für Claude hält und sie Claude´s Namen nennt. Ich habe den nie bekommen. Unangemeldeter Benutzer Der Grund ist warum ich heute morgen als unangemeldeter Benutzer drin war, weil ich PC hatte und ich hatte keine Lust mich einzuloggen. MFG GTA SA FAN 16:22, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Rocky Wikia Hey, sorry, aber irgendwas ist mit der Startseite passiert. Könntest du das Poster später wieder hochladen? Chris 18:21, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Sende mir mal den Link vom Rocky Wiki. THX. MFG GTA SA FAN 11:22, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ... nach meine Arbeit Was veränderst du immer nach meine Arbeit? VoodooDriver 10:18, 17. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich mache aus Bild, Datei und ich mache die Kursiv-Striche an die Richtige Stelle. MFG GTA SA FAN 10:49, 17. Apr. 2010 (UTC) PSP Wie hast du das letztendlich geklärt, damit du die PSP zurückbekommst? Zaibatsu 18:28, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin zu meine Lehrerin gegangen, habe es sie gesagt, wir sind dann zu seine Klasse gegangen, danach sind wir auf den Flur gegangen mit seine Lehrerin, erst wollte er es nicht zu geben das er sie geklaut hat, aber später hat er es zu gegeben das er die Speicherkarte hat und am Freitag hat er mir die wiedergegeben. MFG GTA SA FAN 15:16, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bilder Ist es eigentlich wirklich nötig, die ganzen Bilder in "Datei" umzubenennen? LanceVanceDance 16:37, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ich mache das, nur da, wo ich was bearbeitet habe. MFG GTA SA FAN 17:37, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) alter Du hast echt keine Hobbys... es gibt auch noch was andres als GTA. Grandtheftawesome 18:41, 02. Mai 2010 Ich habe Hobbys. Wenn ich nichts zu tun habe, bin ich hier tätig. MFG GTA SA FAN 16:49, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) Danke Danke, dass du die Scheiße von diesem "Natan Virus" wieder rückgängig gemacht hast auf meiner Seite. Der Kerl ist ja nicht ganz normal. LanceVanceDance 17:20, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) Bitte, das hab ich doch gern gemacht für dich. Was für Leute, schreiben nur scheiße, auf andere Seiten bzw. löschen was von andere Seiten? MFG GTA SA FAN 18:14, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) Revert Danke, dass du den Vandalismus des anonymen Benutzers auf meiner Benutzerseite rückgängig gemacht hast. Zaibatsu 13:10, 17. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Bitte Zaibatsu, für dich habe ich es doch gerne gemacht. MFG GTA SA FAN 14:35, 21. Mai 2010 (UTC) ICQ Hier: 569976964. Meine ICQ-Nummer. Ziani15 14:47, 25. Mai 2010 (UTC) Die ist nicht falsch, ist doch josue007, oder? Ziani15 18:10, 25. Mai 2010 (UTC) .. mission, missionsende und dialogs überschrift nicht groß.. danke ^^ :D :) lg Grandtheftawesome 18:04, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Bitte und mach noch Name, Auftragsgeber, Auftragsannahmestelle und Belohnung auch noch mal in eine Tabelle. MFG GTA SA FAN 18:08, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Two and a half men Wiki Hey, könnstets du wenn du Zeit und Lust hast dir mal die Tabelle der Gastauftritte vornehmen ich komm damit nicht zurecht. Wär ganz lieb. Gruß ZacPac 14:52, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Okay, hier die Seite: http://de.twoandahalfmen.wikia.com/wiki/Gastauftritte Hey danke. jetzt ist es besser. Hast du schon die neue Hauptseite gesehen ? ZacPac 15:30, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Chinatown-Betriebsleiter Aufgrund der Diskussion frage ich dich hier mal, wo man sich als Chinatown-Betriebsleiter bewerben soll oder ob es im Forum abgestimmt werden soll. 501.Legion 17:19, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Gaming Wiki & Rocky Wiki Hey, wie läufts denn mit dem Gaming Wiki? Wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast, war ich lange zeit nicht mehr allzu aktiv hier (und überhaupt kaum im Internet unterwegs). Jetzt bin ich wieder bisschen mehr on also könntest du nochmal den Link zum Gaming Wiki posten? Dann könnte ich wieder ein wenig mithelfen :) Chris 12:44, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Legend Ich sehe, du hast ein Bild vom in Gta San Andreas vorkommenden Auto "Legend" ins Wiki geladen. (Oder jemand anders, jedenfalls ist da eins^^) Also ich sehe da eher einen Washington... Was meinst du? Kommt der Wagen überhaupt in den San Andreas-Files vor? MfG SA-explorer :Für mich sieht es auch mehr nach ein Washington aus. :Hast du ICQ, Skype oder MSN? :MFG GTA SA FAN 14:57, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Danke! Ich will mich mal für deine Arbeit, die du täglich hier ausführst, z.B Links einfügen oder Kategorien ordnen, herzlich bedanken. Ohne dich wäre das Wiki halb so schön übersichtlich und fehlerfrei! Mach weiter so! 501.Legion 17:38, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) kann mich dem nur anschliessen, bearbeitest echt viel. ^^ viel spaß bei der story von IV und den add-ons. :D grüße Grandtheftawesome 10:45, 17. Jul. 2010 (UTC) bearbeitungen von nicht-angemeldete Benutzern Hey GTA SA FAN, hab grad gesehen, dass du ein Artikel rückgängig machen musstest, weil irgend so ein Penner ein Mist da rein geschrieben hat. Meine Frage ist jetzt: kann man da nichts einstellen, dass NUR(!) angemeldete Benutzer ein Artikel bearbeiten können? Peace The-Lost-MC 19:12, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Also, ich beantworte dir das mal ;) Man kann das leider nicht einstellen, da bei einem Wiki jeder bearbeiten kann - ob er es ernst meint oder sich nur irgendwie austoben will -.- Zur Not muss :man dieses Gekrakel dann halt rückgängig machen. LanceVanceDance 19:27, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Alles Klar ;-) The-Lost-MC 19:29, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Dafür sind wir, Admins und Betriebsleiter da ;) 501.Legion 15:09, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) MSN Ich will mir mal MSN einrichten, da das ja ein Betriebsleiter braucht und könnte bestimmt ein wenig Hilfe gebrauchen :) Ok, wie kann man das installieren? 501.Legion 15:11, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, wegen den Umständen: Mein Internet stürzt dauernd ab, ICQ will meine Anmeldung nicht haben. Firefox speichert meine Passwörter nicht. MSN dreht durch und ändert mein Passwort. :Aber alles ist jetzt wieder in bester Ordnung und ich habe keine Hektik mehr. Meine Infos (Hänge ich irgendwann meinem Profil an): :*MSN: E-Mail Adresse: nicola.hahn@live.de, Benutzername: 501.legion :*ICQ: In Bearbeitung 501.Legion 19:35, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) FSK Achja, danke! Hatte es vorher da stehen hab die Tabelle aber neugemacht und es vergessen. Danke. Chris 14:36, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab garkein Skype xD In Msn komm ich nich on meine Tastatur ist kaputt ich schreib grade mit bildschirmtastatur und dann stört es nur zu schreiben SorryChris 15:09, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) End of the line Ich komm bei end of the line nicht weiter! was geht! Gtafreack 17:52, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) peace hi gta sa fan! was geht. Gtafreack 21:22, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) hi ich habe mein password vergesen jetzt heise ich gtafreack2 ! Gtafreack2 04:39, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) 'Hi. Leistest hier echt gute Arbeit ;) 'Xandigo 8:28 , 19.Jul.2010 (UTC) :@Gtafreack2: Ich weiß es schon. :@Xandigo: Danke Xandigo. :MFG GTA SA FAN 09:34, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : :Mach ich. Erklärs mir aber bitte mal genauer: Für was wurden die genau gebraucht? Ich muss zugeben, die hab ich auch nur für diese dämliche Auszeichnung gemacht :D mfG ManoCornuto 16:42, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : :2 Fragen hätte ich: :1. Wie kann man einen Artikel löschen? Ich habe den "Statue of Clinton"-Artikel jetzt weitestgehend in den Freudenstatueartikel eingebunden, d.h., der ohnehin magere Artikel wird nicht mehr benötigt. :2. Ich petze ungern, aber kann mal irgendjemand Gtafreack2 verwarnen? Er spammt gerade jeden Artikel, den ich bearbeitet habe, mit Rechtschreibfehlern zu. Ich hab die meisten schon wieder entfernt, aber schau dir mal die Revisionen der ganzen Panzer-Artikel an. mfG ManoCornuto 17:06, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Hallo ManoCornuto, ::den „Statue of Clinton“-Artikel habe ich entfernt (was im Übrigen Administratoren vorbehalten ist) und Gtafreack2 auf seine Vorgehensweise angesprochen. LG Zaibatsu 17:13, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :: ::Danke! ManoCornuto 17:15, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Mitarbeiter und Ansprechpartner hey GTA SA FAN Kannst du mir vielleicht sagen, wie man Mitarbeiter und Anprechpartner von irgendeinem GTA wird? Wie z.B. LanceVanceDance, er ist es von GTA San Andreas. Muss man sich da irgendwo anmelden oder so? PeaceThe-Lost-MC 12:28, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Sehe eigtl. das nur ich so oder sind Admins hier, seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr so oft Online?The-Lost-MC 13:49, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Find ich auch. Du z.B. sollst doch einer werden. du machst hier die meisten Bearbeitungen, also finde du sollst ganz bestimmt einer sein. Wenn ich wählen dürfte, wäre ich am liebsten der Mitarbeiter Ansprechpartner für GTA IV. Aber um das auszumachen, müssen zuerst mal wieder Admins online sein!! The-Lost-MC 14:01, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Warum wirst du es nicht GTA SA? Ich hab gemeint, du weisst doch so viel über dieses GTA. Ist doch so oder nicht?The-Lost-MC 14:10, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ah okay.The-Lost-MC 14:18, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Online Tut mir Leid, aber ich habs meinem Kollegen ausgeliehen. SorryThe-Lost-MC 12:38, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ja leider, verdammt. Hab nähmlich so wieder richtig Lust drauf zu zocken. Aber der Kollege, an dem ich GTA EfLC ausgelehnt hab, wird glaub ich wohl bald fertig sein. Denn er sagte, er wolle nur TBoGT durchzocken. Und ich hab es ihn schon seit einem knappen Monat ausgeliehen. Wenn ich ihn das nächste mal sehe, frag ich ihn mal, wie weit er schon ist. ;-) The-Lost-MC 12:49, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Hehe, danke danke. Eigtl. hätte ich noch mehr, aber da meine PS3 zweimal abkackte und ich sie vorbei bringen musste, haben die mir einmal auch die Festplatte und all das Zeugs ausgetauscht, so das alle meine Spiel-Fortschritte plus meine Trophys logischerweise nicht mehr da waren. Und dazu hatte ich auch keine Lust mehr alle Games, die ich gezockt und dabei viele Trophys geholt habe, nochmals durch zu spielen. Naja.....The-Lost-MC 13:03, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Hab gerade noch etwas gesehen, was ich vorhin übersehen hab, als du mir geschrieben hast. Wo kommst du denn nicht weiter bei TlaD und TBoGT? Die sind doch einfach^^ Das einzige was ich dir auf den Weg geben kann ist: Immer und immer wieder versuchen, bis es klappt.^^ Ich will ja nicht angeben, aber ich hatte nie irgendwelche Probleme mit den Missionen. Weder noch in GTA IV, TBoGT oder TLaD. Ist reine Übungssache... Edit: Hast du einen Account beim R* Social-Club? Trophäen Ja, eigtl. hab ich nicht soooo viele. Im Moment sind es sieben. Aber ein paar sind auch von meinen Freunden die ich von ihnen ausgeliehen habe. Und wieviele Games hast du? Ah, okay. Schön Schön. Bist du eigtl. auch bei Steam angemeldet?The-Lost-MC 13:39, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ah, okay.The-Lost-MC 13:47, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) R* Social Club Nur wegem dem? Ach, du musst dort gar nicht viel verstehen....The-Lost-MC 15:26, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Du musst dort gar nicht viel verstehen. Das Anmdelden ist kinderleicht. Du kannst mich dort auch als Freund hinzufügen, wenn du willst und wir können uns auch gegenseitig schreiben. Ja, es ist kostenlos. Wenn ich mich nicht irr, hat letztens schon jemand einen Artikel darüber geschrieben. PS: Ich überleg mir gerade, ob ich wieder einen MSN account erstellen soll... Okay, sag mir bitte wenn bei dir alles startklar ist, dann schick ich dir ne einladung. (Ergänzung von R* S.C. Artikel) Werd ich tun. (MSN) Ja, ich schau's mir mal an. ;-) MSN Also, hab wieder MSN. Meine E-mail Adresse: ;-) cw.ernesto@hotmail.com Moin GTA SA FAN kommste nicht ins MSN?The-Lost-MC 12:01, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Bin doch in MSN. :MFG GTA SA FAN 12:12, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Moin Moin Moin Moin GTA SA FAN Na, was läuft? Peace The-Lost-MC 14:34, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Und? Hat sich was getan?? The-Lost-MC 14:43, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Es hat sich leider nichts getan. So sollte es aussehen http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Template:User:GTA_SA_FAN/Disku :MFG GTA SA FAN 14:45, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) MSN und PSN MSN: slipknot.96@live.at PSN: qwe33rt44yui P.S.: Ja, ich weiß das meine PSN-Addy kake is, aber es hat keine andere mehr geben ^^ FIFA Wiki Soll ich dir jz helfen ?? 213.142.110.222 10:40, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) SA:MP Hi, spielst oder hast du mal SA:MP gespielt? MurphyOwnz 14:49, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) sVZ Gehst du an die Don-Bosco-Schule in Salzkotten? Wenn ja, hab ich dich gerade im schuelervz gefunden. mfG ManoCornuto 17:47, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Jo, ich gehe auf die Schule in Salzkotten. :MFG GTA SA FAN 17:55, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Schießerei mit Toten in Geseke Hey das hat zwar nichts mit GTA zu tun aber, was hab ich gehört und gelesen bei euch hats ne Schießerei mit 2 Toten gegeben? Alter das ist ja krass man. Mit Kopfschüssen getötet. Sag mir bitte bescheid wenns da was neues gibt. Das interessiert mich. ZacPac 21:44, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hey danke für die Infos. ZacPac 14:33, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Willkommen zurück! Willkommen zurück! Schön dich wieder zurück im Wiki zu sehen! 501.Legion 18:50, 27. Aug. 2010 (UTC) lang nix mehr von dir gehört langn nix mehr von dir gehört Gtafreack2 17:04, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Verdammt, er weiß sein Passwort wieder. Die Sauerländer Grützwurschtkönigin 20:56, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Nerds ey es gibt ja echt leute, da lachst du dich weg, aber du topst echt alles mann! Du schreibst dir auf deine Seite welche GTA IV Erfolge du hast, und dann sind das nur die paar. das wärn keine 50 gamescore, mein freund. von 1500.. "Runter vom Boot" kriegst du schon, wenn du´s von der Playtpus zum Speicherhaus schaffst. Und dann noch nichtmal durchgespielt.. Achso, das Spiel ist übrigens ab 18, also nichts für kleine Kinder! Hätt dich echt gern mal im MP getroffen :D :D echt leute gibts.. :) so ein witz der typ! 'Grandtheftawesome 19:14, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ' :Ich denke mal, es ist seine Sache, ob er das auf seine Seite schreibt oder nicht. LanceVanceDance 19:11, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::sorry man, aber es gibt leute, die regen mich auf, aber wisst ihr was: es ist mir scheißegal! - und der typ ist nicht mal 15, und schreibt das auch noch in sein profil .. Grandtheftawesome 19:14, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::und dann noch cheater.. Grandtheftawesome 19:17, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::hey nicht aufregen, wie LanceVanceDance sagte es ist jedem seine Sache. Und wie alt bist du überhaupt Grandtheftawesome ? ZacPac 19:24, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Moin Grandtheftawesome, :# Wieso regste dich überhaupt auf???? :# Das ist meine Sache was ich schreibe und nicht. :# War nur wenige Male in GTA IV-MP. :# Wie alt bist du? :MFG GTA SA FAN 12:26, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Da hat wohl jemand einen kleinen Penis. ManoCornuto 20:01, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Hey danke das du die boulevard baby seite überarbeitet hast! sieht jetzt super aus! :: Bitte signiere deine Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten mit ~~~~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png . :: 501.legion 18:45, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Tippfehler etc Moin, danke dass du meine Tippfehler wieder gerade bügelst ;) Manchmal ist eben meine Tastatur schneller wie ich und dann steht da halt ein falscher Buchstabe ;) Werde mich bessern! Kleine Frage: Habe gesehen dass du meinen Artikel Kläranlage editiert hast: was bringt es, wenn ein Bild keine 250px breit ist die Einstellung für das Preview auf 350 zu setzen? Rein des Intresse halber gefragt... Zaibatsu92 18:12, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Bewertung Wie hat man sich diese Bewertung vorzustellen? Wie bewerte ich dich? Soll ich einfach die Seite bearbeiten? mfG Christoph 13:44, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Moin, :dort sollst du meine Arbeit hier im GTA Wiki bewerten, siehe HIER. Du sollst wie schon erwähnt meine Arbeit erwähnen, wie gut ich die mache und so, und andere Sachen die dir einfallen. :MFG GTA SA FAN 13:49, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Sprache Nehmen wir mal diesen Beitrag als Beispiel: Ich finde das auch gut, das viele für uns sind. Wegen wie ihr alle geschrieben haben, sind maximal nur noch 2-3 alte Admins da und das ist wenig für ein Wiki mit aktuell 6.843 Artikel. Wenn es bei das Nickelodeon Wiki wäre könnte ich es verstehen, das Wiki hat 500 Artikel, aber dort sind auch nur maximal 1-3 eventuell noch 4 aktiv. PS: Hier können die Rechte verteilt werden Spezial:Benutzerrechte. Du benutzt Schachtelsätze, die zwar manchmal hochsprachlöich wirken, hier aber aufgrund mangelnder Zeichensetzung nur verwirren; weiter fehlen oft Kommas, du schreibst oft das anstatt dass und eine Konstruktion wie "Wegen wie ihr alle geschrieben habt" geht gaaaar nicht. Aber das sind nur kleine Fehler, also nichts weltbewegendes. Vielleicht bin ich auch nur überempfindlich :D mfG Christoph 18:34, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Michelli Roadster Moin GTA SA FAN sachmal warum hast du die Tabelle beim Michelli Roadster gelöscht? Hatte ja mal eine Tabelle bei jedem Fahrzeug eingefügt, um das Ganze ein wenig einheutlicher zu machen nur fehlt die jetzt beim Michelli seit der Änderung die du vorgenommen hast. Warum? Zaibatsu92 18:05, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Monobook Hallo, solltest du eine Abneigung gegenüber dem neuen Design/Layout haben, empfiehle ich dir, auf Monobook umzustellen. So hast du zwar ein recht angestaubtes Design von Anno dazumal, aber es wird leichter für dich sein als das neueste. Zaibatsu 17:00, 25. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ICQ etc Ich hab ICQ und Skype UND du hast mich in ICQ schon als Kontakt. Christoph 14:40, 28. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Rangliste-Punkte WOOOOOW du hast über 2000 p bist eine Legende :) Brooklynboy11 17:41, 30. Nov. 2010 (UTC) yeah kumpel war ein kompliment du bist so cool alter :D Brooklynboy11 17:52, 30. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Interne Diskussion über GTA Wiki Kannst du bitte bei Skype online kommen? Es gibt viel zu besprechen! 501.legion 16:20, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) (Bitte auf dieser Seite antworten!) :Bin in Skype online, nur du bist net online. :MFG GTA SA FAN 16:27, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :: Hat sich inzwischen geklärt... http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png 501.legion 16:37, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Nutzer Ali34 randaliert nur. Der Wikia-Nutzer Ali34 vandaliert schon seit längerem im GTA-Wikia, so hat er z,B jedes Hidden Interior in die Kategorie: Eastereggs eingeordnet und jetzt die Krönung, er hat nämlich einen sinnlosen Artikel zu einem Internet GTA VC Faketrailer erstellt, nämlich Grand Theft Auto Lego City und gibt es als einen offizielen GTA Teil an. 609NO$CENT! 11:50, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : Mir persöhnlich ist er noch nicht aufgefallen, aber danke für den Hinweis. : Zum Hidden Interior: Schön, dass du ihn kontaktiert hast und ihn darauf hingewiesen hast. Vllt war es nur ein Irrtum. : Zu GTA Lego City: So doof es auch klingt, aber das ist ein schwieriger Fall... Ich selbst arbeite an GTA: Online und ich habe hier auch einen Artikel. Wir könnten dieses Spiel der Kategorie Fanprojekt unterordnen... Mal schauen... : Meines Erachtens nach würde ich ihn nicht sperren, da er kein Vandalismus betreibt. Ach ja, es heißt "randalieren" und nicht "vandalieren" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif Game-pedia Wiki wie ich sehe, bist du auch hier sehr Aktiv :D.Könnten wir auch mit GTA Wiki eine Partnerschaft machen?DarkPain14 23:25, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : Bitte einen Partnerschaftsantrag stellen. Aber bitte selbst! 501.legionDisku To-Do 12:02, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) kp lol --GS4L 14:44, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ich habe eine Frage ich kann meine Blog Beiträge nicht mehr sehen woran liegt das?GTA4 Meister 18:29, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : Das liegt wohl dadran, dass deine Benutzerdiskussion verschoben wurde und ich sie wieder zurückverschoben habe, aber du diese wieder gelöscht und anderstwo eingefügt hast! 501.legionDisku To-Do 19:17, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : Kannst du mir die Seite wider einstellen?GTA4 Meister 23:30, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : Die letzte Frage ziehe ich zurück das hast du ja schon gemacht.Danke GTA4 Meister 23:38, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : Kann ich hier auch eine Seite mit einem Videoclib erstellen, also wenn ich eine neue Seite im Wikia erstelle, ach ja wie genau kann ich meinen Avatar verändern, ich will dort nämlich ein Bild einfügen.GTA4 Meister 19:45, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : : Weiß nich ob das hier her passt aber kann man GTA SA auf der XBox 360 spielen ohne XBox Live? falls du es weißt antworte mal auf meiner Diskusionsseite. :* Tenler 19:48, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) (Man ich vergess die fast immer) Ok --Tenler 11:20, 16. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Admin‘s Duties Ich hoffe, du bist drüben im Nickelodeon nicht soo schwer beschäftigt, dass du keine Zeit mehr für Admin-Aufgaben HIER hast: Da braucht mal wieder jemand eine Auszeit, und zwar zügig! --Perry 19:31, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Steven000 Sperre bitte diesen Benutzer. Danke. Ziani15 Diskussion 13:25, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Für wie lange? :MFG GTA SA FAN 16:08, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Er wurde bereits von Avatar gesperrt. Christoph 16:09, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Sehs gerade. Hier :: 14:37:05 (Benutzersperr-Logbuch) . . Avatar (Diskussion | Beiträge | Sperren) sperrte „Steven000 (Diskussion | Beiträge)“ für den Zeitraum: Unbeschränkt (Erstellung von Benutzerkonten gesperrt, E-Mail-Versand gesperrt, darf eigene Diskussionsseite nicht bearbeiten) (Vandalismus) ::MFG GTA SA FAN 16:15, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::Guten Morgääähn! :D --Perry 16:18, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::::Dir auch ::::MFG GTA SA FAN 16:33, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC)